Hogwarts and the Talent Show
by bitchyvampyress
Summary: Its about a bunch of new students and a talents show...with Veela, Vampires,and Sirens. What if a VeelaVampire came to Hogwarts with a deadly mission but Dumbledore has a Talent Show... What Will happen with Hogwarts? And Who will Die? Or Will anyone Di
1. Default Chapter

A.N.: okay, I have redone this story, changed some characters and other bullshit. You know the whole drill I don't own Harry Potter and CO and I don't own the setting. I also don't own Lestat. Or the Gundam or Inuyasha characters I use. Or Eiri Uesugi. **Cries. **But I do own Rayne, Kyra, Natalie, Zak, and Damien. I did do some character revisions, and if you have a problem with that you can just kiss my lily white ass.

Reviled Talents and Hidden Secrets

Dumbledore walks to the main announcement's bored in the hall right before the double doors with a piece of parchment in his hand that read, _'all of those who want to perform in the Hogwarts talent show please sign this parchment and contact you head of house.'_ The first one to walk by the piece of parchment was a certain blonde silvery haired Slytherin. He stops and looks at it and reads it. "Talent show eh? This could prove to be interesting." Draco pulls out his quill and writes his name down. He then starts walking towards the great hall and finds Snape sitting at the staff table, Draco walks towards the staff table and say, "I am gonna perform in the talent show."

"Eh, Draco what talent show?" Says Snape looking absolutely confused. "The one that is posted about on the announcement boards Professor Snape." "Here comes Dumbledore right now I'll ask him about this talent show." "Albus, Mr. Malfoy here says that he's signed up for the talent show… may I ask what talent show that is?" Says Snape looking to Dumbledore. "Ah Mr. Malfoy I am glad that you have decided to join the talent show." Says Dumbledore with a glittery glint in his eyes. Draco nods to him and turns to go to the Slytherin table.

Just then a girl about 5'7" Black hair, piercing grey eyes walks in wearing a black Slipknot shirt with arm warmers that tied up the side that came up to her elbows and a pair of Tripp's black baggy pants about 4 sizes to big with pocket zippers and hangy thingies, a dog collar with chains hanging under the spikes. She walks up towards the staff table with a cd player in hands and headphones around her neck. She walks up to Albus Dumbledore and puts out her hand with a note in it. "May I ask who you are?" Ask Professor Dumbledore with a glint in his eyes and eying the note. "I am Rayne Black, Sir, I am exchanging here from West Oak School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." "Ah, yes Miss Black how can I… " He was cut off by her. "Professor Dumbledore its Rayne if you will." "Excuse me then Rayne… can I please see your note." Rayne hands Dumbledore her note and looks to Professor Snape and sticks her tongue out which has a black metal barbell with a pot leaf in the middle. "Got a staring problem you old git." She whispers deadly to Professor Snape. Snape glares at her and thinks 'I am gonna have hell with this one if she's in my house.' Professor Dumbledore looks to Rayne and says, "Accio Sorting Hat." The Sorting hat appears in Dumbledore's hands a moment later. "Here set this on your head Rayne." "Eh? And mess up my hair, no thanks, isn't their another way?" She said glaring with disgust at the hat with the ripped slit where a mouth was form. "Rayne, it wont mess up your hair, please just set it on your head." By now the great hall is filling up, she sighs and takes the hat and tries to sets it on her head, its just barley over her head before it yells at the top of its lungs, "SLYTHERIN" Snape groans and Malfoy jerks his head towards the staff table where he heard the familiar yell from the hat. "What in bloody hell? We got a new student?" "And where does the Slytherin's sit Dumbledore?" Asked Rayne looking around the great hall. "Do you see the young long blonde haired boy right there?" He points to Draco. "Yes, is that the Slytherin table sir?" She said with her eyes focused on Draco's.

Trowa: So… where is the prefect silent solider?

Tarja: I dunno **looks around**. Oh well he will pop up at some point.

Heero: Pop? I don't pop.

Tarja: Whatever

Heero: Omae o' Korosu **points gun**

Tarja: What the fuck Heero?

Heero: **shoots gun and hit Relena**

Tarja: Interesting

Heero: Hn

Trowa: there he goes with the hn again

Tarja: you don't have room to speak

Trowa: why not?

Tarja: you never speak

Trowa: I just did... and i'm doing it again sticks out tounge

Tarja: Did u just stick your tounge out at me?

Heero: shut up both of you

Tarja: **snatches Heero's gun**

Heero: You wouldn't dare

Tarja: bet me

Trowa: Kuso

Heero: I thought you cared about me

Tarja: that doesn't mean I wont shoot you

**Grins cheesily.**

Okay that was fun... I will have to do it again some other time


	2. New People and New Hate

"Yes Rayne go have a seat and eat breakfast. Professor Snape please go look up a timetable for her." Says Dumbledore as Rayne walks towards the Slytherin table. "Hi, my name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and this is Crabbe and Goyle and you are." Says Draco sticking his hand out towards Rayne to shake his hand. "The name is Black, Rayne Black. But do not call me by my last name or you will have broken balls." She says with a nod towards Crabbe and Goyle and a grin. "Well, welcome to Slytherin, I have never heard an accent quite like yours. Where are you from?" "Well I was born in America but my family moved to Japan when I was little. So I am from Tokyo, Japan." "Are your parents still in Japan?" "Yeah." "So why did you change schools." "Confidential." Said Rayne.

Just then Snape walks to the table with Rayne's timetable. "Thank you Professor Snape." Says Rayne to Snape while sticking her tongue out at him behind his back. "What is that metal thing in your tongue Rayne?" "Oh this?" She sticks her tongue out "My barbell, like it?" "So how does this system work? Do we all have the same timetable or do we have separate?" Asks Rayne raising her one eyebrow. "It goes by house, Slytherin's have the same classes by the year they are in. Seeing as how we are in the sixth year me and you and the rest of the sixth years will have classes together." "So, whose the three nazi's that are walking to the that table two over." Said Rayne pointing to the Gryffindor table. "Oh, those Gits, that's Potter, Weasel, and Mudblood Granger." "Who's the scar-head boy?" Says Rayne eyeing him suspiciously "You mean you don't know about Harry Potter?" Says Draco with a surprised look on his face." "Nope who is the Nazi?"

"Rayne what's up chick!" Says a voice from behind Draco and Rayne. Rayne says to the person before she even turns around "Hey Nat!" "You know her Natalie "Yep we were friends when she lived in America and we have emailed each-other every since we could type. Her parents called mine before we learned to type." Said Nat taking a seat next to Rayne and one handed hugged her. "Well you vamp-----" She was cut off by Rayne's hand flying to her mouth and shaking her head. "Nat what were you talking about?" "Oh nothing Draco, actually you were saying something." Said Rayne looking in his eyes and smiling. "What were talking about, was it quidditch?" Said Rayne smirking. "Oh, right yeah I was saying that maybe you should try out for out chaser or something." "We'll see. Didn't you say you're a seeker and the team captain?" "Yes." "Draco, will you excuse Nat and me, I want her to show me where my dorm is so I can get my robes on. I'll talk to you later." Said Rayne grabbing Nat and dragging her by the arm. "What do you think you were doing? I don't want him or anyone for that matter to know that I am a Vampire! Oh don't take it that way its just everyone thinks I am gonna suck their blood and everything when they find out." Said Rayne smirking a little bit. As they walked towards the Slytherin common room Draco slinked up behind them and listened to some of their conversation.

"You're a Vampire?" Said Draco looking stunned at Rayne. "Draco, why were you creeping behind us? You know you could get killed if you do that too much." "Are you threatening me?" Asked Draco reaching into his pocket for his wand. Rayne shakes her head and walks up to Draco and pulls his arm out his pocket and looks him in the eyes. "No Draco I ain't threatening you, I am just saying some people do kill people for noising around like that. I respect you and find you absolutely charming." Said Rayne smirking a little bit with an evil glint in her eyes. "So how is that you can stand the light Rayne if you are a vampire?" Said Draco with curiosity in his eyes. "Draco not all the myths about us are true. Its true about the crosses part, expect we don't burn or nothing and we cannot be stopped with silver nor can we be stopped by a wooden stake, and actually we love garlic… but some of us are allergic to it though…but that has nothing to do with the vampire thing."

After double potions with the Gryffindors they went to the great hall for lunch but before they got there Rayne and Nat saw the piece of parchment and grinned evilly. "So what song should we perform or should we just do it as two different acts?" Said Nat grinning at ideas. "We should do it as to as different acts. Draco aren't you gonna perform?" Asked Rayne curiously. "Yep, I told Snape this morning. Why don't you two go do it too? Then we can eat and get out of there great hall." "Yo! Snape cha doing dude?" "Rayne I have asked you repeatedly to not call me "dude" and you still do it, don't make me take house points away from Slytherin." "Ok Snape, anyways me and Nat is gonna perform in the talent show doing separate acts. Yo! Dumbledore is there any cussing aloud or do we have to bleep it?" "You can cuss in the songs that you are using to sing but if u write your own lyrics you cannot cuss." Said Dumbledore with a sparkle in his eyes. "Who might you be?" Said Dumbledore with a sparkle in his eyes. "I am Kyra Delcore." Rayne turns around and her eyes widen! "Yo Kyra, you left to? So, cool. Yo they are having a talent show here dude." "Really, that's cool." "You to know each other?" Asked Dumbledore "Yep. She's my cousin." Said Kyra "Ah, family members in Hogwarts. So tell me Kyra what school do you come from?" Asked Dumbledore looking at Kyra over the rims of his moon shaped glasses. "Like Rayne here I come from West-Oak too." "Accio sorting hat!" Said Dumbledore and again moments later the hat appeared. "Set this on your head." Said Dumbledore. It sat on her head for about a moment before it yelled at the top of its lungs, "SLYTHERIN" "Yes! That is so amazing dude cause I am in the same house too." "Kyra what year should you be in?" Asked Dumbledore "Seventh." Then Rayne dragged Kyra to the Slytherin table. "Well I see we have another student here. And it seem you and Rayne know each other." The name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and this is Crabbe and Goyle. And who are you?" "I am Kyra Delcore. And I already knew who you are as well as Rayne." Said Kyra with a sneer on her face. "Rayne you knew who I was?" "Yes, my uncle, her dad knows your father." Said Rayne with her head down avoiding Draco's gaze.

Just then for the second time that day Snape comes to the Slytherin table and hands Kyra her piece of parchment. Rayne now flips Snape off and sticks her tongue out at him with his back turned. "RAYNE, you wanna rut Snape!" Yelled Nat with a grin. "No of course not, that's just plain out nasty to even wanna rut that bloody git. I just thought that I would show his back how much its unwanted." Said Rayne sneering at the thought. "Uh, excuse me but what in bloody hell does rut mean?" Said Draco tilting his head with confusion written all over his face. Rayne looks at Draco then to Kyra and Nat and they fall out of their seats laughing hysterically catching everyone's attention in the great hall. "Rut. Means. You. Want to. Fuck. Some. One." Said Rayne gasping from laughter. Draco smirks at the sight of the three girls on the ground laughing hysterically. He then jumps down to the floor and gets right in Rayne face and whispers, "You burst out laughing like that at something I don't understand and you'll regret it." Said Draco sneering now at Rayne and then he kisses her. By then Kyra is back in her seat watching the whole scene. Draco then sticks his hand out to help her up and she smacks it away from her.

The whole Slytherin table gasps at the fact that some one did that to Draco, and Rayne gets up on her own and sits in her seat, Draco looks at her with amusement in his eyes. "Draco I wouldn't threaten her anymore, she has a real bad temper. It dangerous to actually piss her off." Said Kyra with a warning glance in her eyes. "He didn't piss me off for you information, there's a scar head staring at us." Said Rayne pointing to Harry Potter. "Hey Potter, do you got a staring problem?" Yelled Draco across from the table. Rayne glances to Draco and says, "If you haven't notice I have an ear there." Draco kisses Rayne's ear and says, "Yeah I've noticed, its just that that git over there don't know how not to stare." "If you sneer at me one more time your gonna become my meal." Said Rayne in an undertone just so that Nat, Kyra, and Draco could here it. Draco's eyes widened at the threat that Rayne have him and Kyra said in a under toned voice, "You wouldn't really kill him, I thought you were just after Potter, anyways, Dad would kill you along with Lucius for even taking just suck of blood from him." Rayne licked her lips at the mention of blood and said, "I wouldn't never harm him, I just told him that." "Aren't you coming into your inheritance pretty soon?" Asked Kyra grinning at Rayne. "We'll talk about that later right now I am eating cause I got transfigurations with Gryffindor." Said Rayne rolling her eyes at Potter and then sticks her tongue out at Potter.

After dinner, Draco, Rayne, Nat, and Kyra entered the Slytherin's common room and found somewhere to have a seat. Draco and Rayne sat on the love seat, Kyra sat in a huge chair and Nat sprawled out on the couch. "What was the talk about inheritance at lunch today?" Asked Draco turning his head towards Rayne. "Not only is she a Vampire, but she's a Vee------" Nat said being cut off buy Rayne's death glare. "You're a what?" Said Draco confused. "She's a Veela Draco, I assume you know what a Veela is right?" Said Kyra glaring at Rayne for not telling Draco. "Yes I do, but I thought Veela's have long silvery hair." "She did have long silvery hair, that is until she cut it off and dyed it black. " Said Nat. Rayne glanced down to the ground. "You did? Why?" "Because I thought if I cut it off and dyed it, it would reduce the amount of charm I put off, its so annoying to be stared at and get cat calls when your walking somewhere." Said Rayne glaring at Draco. "So that's why you got so annoyed when Potter was staring over at the Slytherin table after everyone's glances had turned away." Said Draco looking away from Rayne's glare. "So, when do you come into your inheritance?" "Actually I have already partially into my inheritance, I don't come fully into my inheritance until my birthday four months from now." Said Rayne throwing her head back against the back out the couch feeling stupid answering all the questions and being bored. "Is that when you figure out who your mate is gonna be?" Asked Draco curiously. "No, I find out when I feel a pull towards the person." Said Rayne looking to Draco to see his reaction to that. "Have you felt the pull then?" Said Draco looking up at the ceiling. "Yes." Said Rayne, Draco, Kyra and Nat sat up straight and all at once said, "Whom?" Rayne shook her head and said. "Your not finding out until I write my parents." Said Rayne grinning mischievously. "Well guys, I guess I ought to go write Mother and Father, to tell them this exciting day, I'll see you later." Said Rayne looking to Draco and nodding to Kyra and Nat. "I wonder who her mate is?" Said Nat. "I got a good guess but I ain't saying nothing." "So why are you here?" Asked Draco talking to Kyra. "I was sent her to keep her in check, and to make sure she keeps herself out of trouble." "Then is she here for a special purpose?" Asked Draco. "Yeah, her mom had a vision that someone at this school was destined to be her mate and there is something else but no one will tell my what it is." "Are you some type of Creature too?" Asked Malfoy. "Yep, I am a siren and vampire like she is." "Cool, so like you can sing and send someone into a trance like the legend then? Wait you said vampire, so you are just like she is expect you're a siren?" Asked Draco. "Yeah, its cool."

"Hey Kyra, did Zak say if he was gonna transfer schools or what? I mean it don't matter or nothing, its just that oh forget it never mind." Said Rayne changing into her bedclothes. "No Rayne, Zak didn't say if he was changing, even if he did there is no guarantee that we would all be in Slytherin together, you know he has a lot of the Gryffindor qualities in him." "That is bullshit and you know it Kyra, Zak is nothing like them goody two-shoes pricks." Said Rayne getting irritated with her cousin comparing Zak to the Gryffindors.

After Rayne heard Kyra and Nat go to bed she sneaked down to the common room and looked around to make sure that no one was down there and crossed the towards the boys dormitories. She walked up the six flights of stairs and to where it said sixth years and looked around until she found the piece of parchment where Draco's name was and walked in. She looked around to where it said Malfoy on his trunk and stared at the Malfoy emblem and traced it for a moment then looked in the bed poster where Draco was. She opened the curtains around it and then slid in on the bed and shut the curtains. She put a silencing charm around the bed and shook Draco awake. "Rayne what are you doing here?" Said Draco is a sleepy husky voice. "Why did you kiss me at lunch today?" "I dunno, just something pulled me to do it. Why did you wake me up for that question." Said Draco looking into her eyes. "I dunno, something just told me to come up here and ask you that." She said looking down to the silver silken sheets and comforters. She went to pull the curtains back but something grabbed her arm. "Who's your mate?" Said Draco looking at her. "You are," "But if I am your mate, then how come you can threaten me?" Said Draco utterly confused. "I can threaten you Draco, I just can't fulfill the threat." She said then said, "Sweet dreams." Then pulled the curtains back and scooted off the back and pulled the curtains too and walked out leaving a stunned Draco looking after her.

When she walked back to her dormitories she went to get into bed when Nat said, "Where did you go?" "To see my mate." She closed the curtains and laid down.

The next day Rayne woke up to Nat shaking her and telling her to wake up. "What times is it?" Asked Rayne tiredly. "7:00 A.M. breakfast in is in a half an hour, and I know you take three years to get ready." Rayne flips Kyra off, and Kyra said, "No thanks cuz, maybe later." Kyra had a death glare shot at her, and Rayne got up and rummage through her trunk and put on a black Papa Roach shirt and Black Kickgirl pants with silver lining along the seams and knee high boots with a pyramid studded choker with one-inch spikes and added black lipstick to her lips. "Hey cuz that's a record, 25 minutes. "Lets go Malfoy is waiting for us." "Kyra, Malfoy has a first name if you haven't notice, how about you use it unless you're mad because he has such a pretty name?"

AN:  
Okay i need a betta read, so anyone who wants to be email me im on yahoo: childthatyoudontwannakno  
or tarjadaskittle on aim

Another Little Skit:

Heero: You know this story isnt really getting anywhere  
Tarja: Do you want you gun back? holds up his gun  
Heero: It would be nice...  
Tarja: Then quit insulting the story...the only reason why you are complaining is because your not in it yet...  
Heero: Hn  
Trowa: CanI have Heero's gun?  
Tarja and Heero: No!  
Trowa: Fine, get me a new gun for christmas...  
Tarja: I'll think about it.  
Heero: snickers  
Tarja and Trowa:Did you just snicker?  
Heero:clearsvoiceHn  
Duo: Yep,he sure did...  
Tarja Trowa and Duo: Muhahahaha  
Tarja:and i got it on tape!!!!  
Heero: you better give that tape here NOW!  
Tarja:mmmm...nope  
Heero: gets up andstarts to chase her  
Tarja: Youaint gonnacatch me... or get this waves it for a second andtakesout the tape of the recorder and sticks it in her bra  
Heero: You think that will stop me?  
Tarja: sits down it better  
Heero: leeps on her  
Tarja: you will die! pulls outHeero's gun  
Heero: mommy!


	3. questions about old friends and new DADA...

"Well don't cha think its about time, damn girl you take longer than I do to get ready and that saying something." Said Draco grabbing her hand. "Hey you two got closer since last night." Said Nat looking at Draco and Rayne. "Rayne please take that mess off your lips, I mean I know it helps to cover your fangs a little bit but its not aloud in school." Said Snape walking up on them. Rayne sneered and wiped the lipstick off her lips and entwining her hand with Draco's without realizing it. Draco smiled at this and walked into the great hall. '_Thank god it's Saturday' _thought Draco while looking through Hogwarts. "Draco, do we have classes on Saturdays?" Asked Rayne looking at how unpacked the great hall was. "Nope, its Saturday so we can have fun!" Said Nat answering for him. "Then why the fuck did you wake me up?"

Rayne pulled her cd player out of her pants pocket and looked inside and saw that Evanescence was in there and shut the door and put the headphones over head and sat started lip singing or so she thought. "Now I will tell you what I've done for you 50 thousand tears I've cried screaming deceiving and bleeding for you and you still won't hear me don't want your hand this time I'll save myself maybe I'll wake up for once not tormented daily defeated by you just when I thought I'd reached the bottom I'm dying again I'm going under drowning in you I'm falling forever I've got to break through I'm going under blurring and stirring the truth and the lies so I don't know what's real and what's not always confusing the thoughts in my head so I can't trust myself anymore I'm dying again I'm going under drowning in you I'm falling forever I've got to break through so go on and scream, scream at me I'm so far away I won't be broken again I've got to breathe I can't keep going under." Draco, Kyra, and Nat sat there along with rest of the great hall staring at her in amazement. "What's your problem?" she asked looking at Draco getting irritated. "You just sung out loud and it was awesome!" said Kyra and Nat is unison. Rayne turned red and look down at her food. "Is that what you are going to sing at the talent show?" asked Draco finally able to find his voice so he could speak. "No and its gonna be a surprise so don't ask."

They walked out and went to the lake to sit by the lake to enjoy a nice day off. Potter, Granger, and Weasley came walking out by them and was smiling at Rayne and Kyra. Rayne glared at them and Potter came over there and said, "That performance in the great hall was amazing, by the way I am Harry Potter, and you are?" "Potter you know damn well who I am, I am Rayne Black and you can get over staring at me unless you don't wanna keep your balls in tact." "Don't speak to him like that you Malfoy whore." Said Granger. "Watch who your calling a whore, because it takes a whore to know a whore." Said Rayne getting up and walking to where Granger was. "Hey, Hey, Hey don't want to get blood on your clothes Rayne especially not Mudblood." Said Draco walking over to where she was and grabbed her by the arm. Weasley grabbed Granger and dragged her off. Rayne walked over to Potter and said, "If you know what best for her you better keep her and yourself for that matter away from me." Said Rayne with her eyes turning silver.

They walked to the great hall for lunch and sat down eating pizza and drinking sweet tea with lemon and owls came to Rayne, Draco, Natalie and Kyra. Rayne read hers to herself, '_Rayne please come to the room of requirements tonight for the tryouts for the talent show. Do not sing the song you are planning to sing on the day of the talent show.' Albus Dumbledore. _"Well finally then send us when the talent show tryouts are… I was beginning to wonder about those." Said Rayne looking to the letter again. "So what are you gonna perform?" Asked Draco looking up from his letter. "I guess I can tell you that part since you are gonna see it tonight anyways." Said Rayne looking into Draco's silver eyes. "Tonight I am gonna sing Angels Fuck Devils Kiss, What cha gonna sing Draco?" "I was thinking about doing the Right Here In My Arms song by HIM." Said Draco planting soft kisses on the side of her neck. "Kyra what are you gonna perform tonight to see if u get into the talent show, oh Draco and Natalie put earplugs in your ears when she performs, her singing voice is very manipulative even for me, and its very hard to manipulate a vampire and Veela." Said Rayne leaning against Draco's soft kisses. "I am gonna sing Maiden's Kiss." "Oh, holy fucking god." Said Rayne just about to die laughing "What about you Nat? What cha gonna sing?" I am gonna sing Star no Star." Said Natalie smiling at the thought that she finally made up her mind about that. Just then a person busted into the great hall and tall man with long black hair and piercing eyes stalked into the great hall. Everyone stared at him either by his beauty or because they recognized him. Rayne looked to Kyra and Kyra glared at the strange man that waltzed into the great hall. He walked up to Dumbledore and gave his identity. Dumbledore stood up and tapped his fork against the goblet even though he had the great halls attention, "Students, sorry to interrupt but I am very pleased to identify our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Lestat de Lioncourt. Please give him your warm welcomes." Kyra and Rayne looked to each other and knew there was going to be hell with Lestat being there seeing as how Lestat was Rayne's master. Then in Kyra's and Rayne's head there was a very masculine voice in their heads that only they could here _'meet me in here at 12' o clock sharp tonight, I need to talk to the both of you.' _Kyra and Rayne both knew there was going to be problems.

Talent show tryouts started at 8 pm that night, and the four walked upstairs to the room of requirements so that they could try out for talent show. "Now Draco and Natalie you do have your ear plugs right? I am dead serious about Kyra's voice, she's even able to manipulate a Veela." Said Rayne with seriousness in her voice. "Yes Rayne we brought the ear plugs. Won't she be able to manipulate Dumbledore though?" Asked Draco staring at Rayne with lust filled eyes. "He'll probably have a charm on him because of her and my charms that we accidentally put off." Said Rayne staring at Draco with amusement. "Ah now everyone's here, please sit down." Said Dumbledore as they enter the room. "Rayne your up first, please get on stage and get ready when will lift the curtains when you're ready." Said Dumbledore watching Draco and Rayne carefully. She walked up to the stage swaying her hips and up the stairs and behind the curtains handed Potter the cd with the music on it. "Potter this cd has mine, Draco's, Kyra's and Nat's songs on it. Mine is the fourth one, do not start it until I lift my hand stating that I am ready, if u do, you will be sorry." Said Rayne with her eyes turning silver.

She walks up to the microphone and takes a deep breathe and gave Potter the signal to raise the curtains and start the music and almost automatically he did.

"I woke up, morning, I woke up dead today  
I aged a thousand years or more, I flinch when you are nice  
You kill me with a single word, When angels fuck and devils kiss, I'm sure  
I'll bask in your forever, You just waste my time  
I want to drag you down, down with me  
I wanted to help, to help destroy the world  
I wanted to be that, to be that special girl  
Everybody's got a little something to hide, but me  
Everybody's got a little someone to crush, but me  
I'm living in a human teenage mediocrity  
Everybody's got a little someone to trust, but me  
I dreamed that I was you, I dreamed your ego died  
Sad who loves you more than I do  
I know you lied  
I'll bask in your forever, Fucking waste of time  
Angels fuck and devils screw  
I wanted to heal me and then destroy the world  
Piss in your heart and be that, and be that special girl  
Everybody's got a little something to hide but me  
Everybody's got a little someone to crush but me  
I'm living in a teenage negative mediocrity  
Everybody's got a little someone to trust but me  
But me, but you  
Not me  
Hate you  
Love me, love me, hate you  
Want me, fuck you, hate me  
Kill you  
Fuck me, like you, want me  
Like you want you fuck you  
Fuck me, fuck you, fuck you fuck you fuck me  
Fuck you, fuck me, fuck you fuck you fuck me (you never loved me)  
Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you fuck you fuck me  
I will never make it better  
I will never make it better  
It will always hurt you fucking asshole"

Rayne walked off stage and sat down next to Draco and look to Dumbledore. "The announcement of who will be in the talent show at the end. Draco your up next." Draco got up and walked to the stage with grace but dignity and walked up the stairs. "I saw the way you looked at her Potter, get over her, she's mine." Draco whispered deadly. "Potter number two please." Said Draco walking up to the microphone.

Potter started the music and lifted the curtains like he did for Rayne and Draco took a huge breath and let it out and started to sing,

"She is smiling like heaven is down on earth  
Sun is shining so bright on her, and all her wishes have finally come true  
and her heart is weeping. This happiness is killing her.  
She'll be right here in my arms  
So in Love, She'll be right here in these arms  
She can't let go  
_Repeat 2x_  
So hard she's trying  
But her heart won't turn to stone... oh no  
She keeps on crying, But I won't leave her alone  
She'll never be alone, She'll be right here in my arms  
So in Love, She'll be right here in these arms  
She can't let go  
_Repeat 2x_  
_bridge_  
And she'll be right here in my arms  
So in Love  
She'll be right here in these arms  
She can't let go  
_Repeat 3x and fade out"_

Draco walked down the stairs and down to where he was sitting.

"Natalie your up next." Said Dumbledore

Natalie walks up there to the stage and up the stairs and to Potter.

"Potter, number one." Natalie walks up to the microphone and signals Potter to start the music.

"I cannot distance myself  
You were the one who believed  
that only half of a girl  
half more than you could deceive  
I watch your face on TV  
All that I am turns to fear  
When you're the boy that I want  
I will be waiting right here  
I don't know what to believe  
Sew up the sore make it fake  
When you're the boy that I want  
I'll be the girl that you hate  
You end up dead in the end  
Star no star  
You end up right here my friend  
Star no star  
We end up dead in the end  
Star no star  
We end up right here my friend  
Star no star  
I can not distance myself  
You were the one who believed  
that only half of a girl  
half you but never half me  
I see your face on the street  
Burnt hands but features so clear  
When I'm the girl that you want  
I will be waiting right here  
I don't know what to believe  
peel all the scars from our way  
When you're the boy that I want  
we will have one perfect day  
You end up dead in the end  
Star no Star  
You end up right here my friend  
Star no Star  
We end up dead in the end  
Star no Star  
We end up right here my friend  
Star no Star  
I am so distant myself  
I guess I never believed  
that you could take it away  
and I'd have no time to grieve  
I don't believe in TV  
I don't believe in the fear  
When you are searching for stars  
You will be looking right here  
You end up dead in the end  
Star no Star  
You end up right here my friend  
Star no Star  
We end up dead in the end  
Star no Star  
We end up right here my friend  
Star no Star  
We end up right here my friend  
Star no Star  
We end up right here my friend  
Star no Star  
We end up right here my friend  
Star no Star"

She walked off stage and sat next to Kyra, "Kyra, your up next." Said Dumbledore looking at his clipboard to see how many more he had to go.

"Potter, as you guessed my song is number three. You know the drill." She walked up to the microphone and signaled potter to start the song. (AN: this song is in Japanese so I put both the English and Japanese lyrics on here.)

"Koi Ni koi suru onna no KO Ni WA

Mabushisugiru no MAI DAARIN

To this small girl loving is

wonderful, my darling

kirakira RUUJU (akogare DORIIMU)

PINKU no PIICHI

todoite hoshii no otome no inori

A glistening rouge (a longful dream)

A pink peach

I want to reach for it - a maiden's prayer.

yozora ni ukabu gin no kofune

suki to kirai no namima ni yureru

chiisana mune o kyunkyun kogashi

kokoro wa tobu no anata no moto ni

I float to the night sky - the silver of this happiness

I like to shake the waves of darkness

my little heart is aching so profoundly

let my heart leap into your origin

onegai todoite otome no negai

zembu agechau kirei na watashi

I beg you, let me reach, it's this maiden's will

It's all I am, this pretty me.

koi ni koi suru onna no ko ni wa

mabushisugiru no MAI DAARIN

To this small girl loving is

wonderful, my darling

kurakura KORON (yurameki DORIIMU)

mizuiro PARASORU

kanaete hoshii no otome no negai

I'm giddy, that cologne (a beautiful dream)

a light blue parasol

I wish it would come true - it's this maiden's will

Repeat

Repeat

onegai todoite otome no negai

nageta KISSU wa BUUMERAN

katamichi kippu no BUUMERAN

I beg you, let me reach, it's this maiden's will

the last kiss is a boomerang

this boomerang is a ticket for a one way trip

zembu agechau kirei na watashi

shiroi PEGASASU ni omoi nosete

todoketai no

koi no JIGUSOO RASUTO PIISU

It's all I am, this pretty me

I feel like I'm on top of a white pegasus

delivering the jigsaw of love's last piece"

She walked off stage and sat down to see the remaining performances.

After everyone that had signed up for the talent show had tried out the only ones that made it into the talent show was, Draco Malfoy, Kyra Delcore, Rayne Black, Natalie, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ron Weasley, Severus Snape, Blaise Zambini, Marcus Flint, Zacharias Smith and the new teacher, Lestat.

Trowa: so, like that chapter better?  
Heero: Hn  
Trowa: You know, one would think that with that cold and calculating personality that you have, that your vocabulary would be slightly bigger.  
Heero: Shut up, baka. Aren't you supposed to be the quiet one?Trowa: Aw, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt your thoughts about Relena?Heero: EWWWWWW now that's just sick! glarez at Trowa kinda like you, you flute playing fairy boy!Trowa: TAKE THAT BACK! takes flute and hits Heero over the head Heero: Omae o korosu! pulls out gun and starts chasing Trowa around the room Tarja: HEY!!!!!! IM NEVER GONNA GET TO THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU GUYZ DON'T QUIT!!!  
Trowa and Heero: he started it!! both point at each other  
Tarja: oh well..maybe one day they will learn to get along  
That is thanx to my Beta Parody Writer Kyra Valo (charcter of this story Kyra Delcore)

Something new toadd...were gonna have quote of thestory now.  
"Harry Potter if you dont relax i'm going to stuff these peas up you nose."  



	4. Talent show tryouts and Vampyric meeting...

Talent show tryouts started at 8 pm that night, and the four walked upstairs to the room of requirements so that they could try out for talent show. "Now Draco and Natalie you do have your ear plugs right? I am dead serious about Nikki's voice, she's even able to manipulate a Veela." Said Sybill with seriousness in her voice. "Yes Sybill we brought the ear plugs. Won't she be able to manipulate Dumbledore though?" Asked Draco staring at Sybill with lust filled eyes. "He'll probably have a charm on him because of her and my charms that we accidentally put off." Said Sybill staring at Draco with amusement. "Ah now everyone's here, please sit down." Said Dumbledore as they enter the room. "Sybill your up first, please get on stage and get ready when will lift the curtains when your ready." Said Dumbledore watching Draco and Sybill carefully. She walked up to the stage swaying her hips and up the stairs and behind the curtains handed Potter the cd with the music on it. "Potter this cd has mine, Draco's, Nikki's and Nat's songs on it. Mine is the fourth one, do not start it until I lift my hand stating that I am ready, if u do, you will be sorry." Said Sybill with her eyes turning silver.

She walks up to the microphone and takes a deep breath and gave Potter the signal to raise the curtains and start the music and almost automatically he did.

"I woke up, morning, I woke up dead today  
I aged a thousand years or more, I flinch when you are nice  
You kill me with a single word, When angels fuck and devils kiss, I'm sure  
I'll bask in your forever, You just waste my time  
I want to drag you down, down with me  
I wanted to help, to help destroy the world  
I wanted to be that, to be that special girl  
Everybody's got a little something to hide, but me  
Everybody's got a little someone to crush, but me  
I'm living in a human teenage mediocrity  
Everybody's got a little someone to trust, but me  
I dreamed that I was you, I dreamed your ego died  
Sad who loves you more than I do  
I know you lied  
I'll bask in your forever, Fucking waste of time  
Angels fuck and devils screw  
I wanted to heal me and then destroy the world  
Piss in your heart and be that, and be that special girl  
Everybody's got a little something to hide but me  
Everybody's got a little someone to crush but me  
I'm living in a teenage negative mediocrity  
Everybody's got a little someone to trust but me  
But me, but you  
Not me  
Hate you  
Love me, love me, hate you  
Want me, fuck you, hate me  
Kill you  
Fuck me, like you, want me  
Like you want you fuck you  
Fuck me, fuck you, fuck you fuck you fuck me  
Fuck you, fuck me, fuck you fuck you fuck me (you never loved me)  
Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you fuck you fuck me  
I will never make it better  
I will never make it better  
It will always hurt you fucking asshole"

Sybill walked off stage and sat down next to Draco and look to Dumbledore. "The announcement of who will be in the talent show at the end. Draco your up next." Draco got up and walked to the stage with grace but dignity and walked up the stairs. "I saw the way you looked at her Potter, get over her, she's mine." Draco whispered deadly. "Potter number two please." Said Draco walking up to the microphone.

Potter started the music and lifted the curtains like he did for Sybill and Draco took a huge breath and let it out and started to sing,

"She is smiling like heaven is down on earth  
Sun is shining so bright on her, and all her wishes have finally come true  
and her heart is weeping. This happiness is killing her.  
She'll be right here in my arms  
So in Love, She'll be right here in these arms  
She can't let go  
_Repeat 2x_  
So hard she's trying  
But her heart won't turn to stone... oh no  
She keeps on crying, But I won't leave her alone  
She'll never be alone, She'll be right here in my arms  
So in Love, She'll be right here in these arms  
She can't let go  
_Repeat 2x_  
_bridge_  
And she'll be right here in my arms  
So in Love  
She'll be right here in these arms  
She can't let go  
_Repeat 3x and fade out"_

Draco walked down the stairs and down to where he was sitting.

"Natalie your up next." Said Dumbledore

Natalie walks up there to the stage and up the stairs and to Potter.

"Potter, number one." Natalie walks up to the microphone and signals Potter to start the music.

"I cannot distance myself  
You were the one who believed  
that only half of a girl  
half more than you could deceive  
I watch your face on TV  
All that I am turns to fear  
When you're the boy that I want  
I will be waiting right here  
I don't know what to believe  
Sew up the sore make it fake  
When you're the boy that I want  
I'll be the girl that you hate  
You end up dead in the end  
Star no star  
You end up right here my friend  
Star no star  
We end up dead in the end  
Star no star  
We end up right here my friend  
Star no star  
I can not distance myself  
You were the one who believed  
that only half of a girl  
half you but never half me  
I see your face on the street  
Burnt hands but features so clear  
When I'm the girl that you want  
I will be waiting right here  
I don't know what to believe  
peel all the scars from our way  
When you're the boy that I want  
we will have one perfect day  
You end up dead in the end  
Star no Star  
You end up right here my friend  
Star no Star  
We end up dead in the end  
Star no Star  
We end up right here my friend  
Star no Star  
I am so distant myself  
I guess I never believed  
that you could take it away  
and I'd have no time to grieve  
I don't believe in TV  
I don't believe in the fear  
When you are searching for stars  
You will be looking right here  
You end up dead in the end  
Star no Star  
You end up right here my friend  
Star no Star  
We end up dead in the end  
Star no Star  
We end up right here my friend  
Star no Star  
We end up right here my friend  
Star no Star  
We end up right here my friend  
Star no Star  
We end up right here my friend  
Star no Star"

She walked off stage and sat next to Nikki, "Nikki, your up next." Said Dumbledore looking at his clipboard to see how many more he had to go.

"Potter, as you guessed my song is number three. You know the drill." She walked up to the microphone and signaled potter to start the song.

"Koi Ni koi suru onna no KO Ni WA

Mabushisugiru no MAI DAARIN

To this small girl loving is

wonderful, my darling

kirakira RUUJU (akogare DORIIMU)

PINKU no PIICHI

todoite hoshii no otome no inori

A glistening rouge (a longful dream)

A pink peach

I want to reach for it - a maiden's prayer.

yozora ni ukabu gin no kofune

suki to kirai no namima ni yureru

chiisana mune o kyunkyun kogashi

kokoro wa tobu no anata no moto ni

I float to the night sky - the silver of this happiness

I like to shake the waves of darkness

my little heart is aching so profoundly

let my heart leap into your origin

onegai todoite otome no negai

zembu agechau kirei na watashi

I beg you, let me reach, it's this maiden's will

It's all I am, this pretty me.

koi ni koi suru onna no ko ni wa

mabushisugiru no MAI DAARIN

To this small girl loving is

wonderful, my darling

kurakura KORON (yurameki DORIIMU)

mizuiro PARASORU

kanaete hoshii no otome no negai

I'm giddy, that cologne (a beautiful dream)

a light blue parasol

I wish it would come true - it's this maiden's will

Repeat

Repeat

onegai todoite otome no negai

nageta KISSU wa BUUMERAN

katamichi kippu no BUUMERAN

I beg you, let me reach, it's this maiden's will

the last kiss is a boomerang

this boomerang is a ticket for a one way trip

zembu agechau kirei na watashi

shiroi PEGASASU ni omoi nosete

todoketai no

koi no JIGUSOO RASUTO PIISU

It's all I am, this pretty me

I feel like I'm on top of a white pegasus

delivering the jigsaw of love's last piece"

She walked off stage and sat down to see the remaining performances.

After everyone that had signed up for the talent show had tried out the only ones that made it into the talent show was, Draco Malfoy, Nikki Delcore, Sybill Black, Natalie, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ron Weasley, Severus Snape, Blaise Zambini, Marcus Flint, Zacharias Smith and the new teacher, Lestat.

Lestat walks up to Nikki and Sybill and pulls them aside. "I thought we were gonna meet at 12 o'clock?" Said **Sybill glaring at Lestat**. "Well get over it, the quicker the better and longer we have to talk, come lets go to my office." Commanded Lestat. "How about we can talk right here. There is no reason not to, I ain't going to your office." Said **Nikki glaring at Lestat** with distaste. "Fine, Sybill your mother sent me here, she said she needed your master to keep an eye on you to make sure you stay out of trouble." Said Lestat. "Well I don't need to you, Lestat watching over me I have Nikki here, so I don't need you." Said Sybill now leaning up against the wall. "Yeah so go back to your dumb little coffin, your becoming a pain." Said Nikki. **Lestat grabs both Nikki and Sybill by the throats**, "Listen here both of you, your egos may be high, but don't piss me off right now." Growled Lestat. "Well listen to me, I don't care if I piss you off or not, we don't need your help, our plans are going like they should be so LET GO!" Said Sybill breaking Lestat's grip on her throat. Nikki broke his grip from her throat and both Nikki and Sybill walked off but not before giving Lestat the finger.

If you don't remember from the last chapter, this was just the try-outs. The songs that's were sang was

1st song was: Jack Off Jill- Angels Fuck Devils Kiss

2nd song was: HIM- Right Here in My Arms

3rd song was: Jack Off Jill- Star no Star

4th song was: Slayers Next- Maidens Kiss

Umm maybe if you review you will get chapter 5 today! I have a lot of this story done, but it isn't completely done so… I am still open to any suggestions AND PLZ REVIEW it would mean a lot.


	5. Background of the Characters

All right this is just a background chapter…. I got a review and it recommended it so here it goes…

Rayne Black:

Age: 17

Year: 6th

Creature: Veela (100) and Vampire (100)

Birth date: October 31 1987

Birthplace: America but she was moved to Japan as a young child.

Master: Lestat de Lioncourt (Anne Rice's character and Queen of the Damned character)

Background: she used to have the beautiful long silver hair but she cut it off and died it black in hopes to get rid of charms (didn't work of course). She went to West-Oak school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Japan. (I went to West-Oak High school, that's where the idea came from it was gonna be name Ceres school of Witchcraft and Wizardry) But she doesn't dance like in J.K Rowling's book

Her friends are: Heero Yuy (Gundam Wing) Trowa Barton (Gundam Wing) Quatre (Gundam Wing) Duo Maxwell (Gundam Wing) Kyra Uesugi-Delcore (Cousin and actual friend (and wife)) Eiri Uesugi (Cousin), Natalie (no show actual friend) Draco Malfoy (Harry Potter Series) Damien (character I made up (though she wont admit he's her friend)) Zak (I wont give out his last name) this is it so far

Enemies: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley (We are not Ron Weasley)

Mate: Read the freaking story!

The Veela part of her is kind of like the one J.K Rowling wrote about but I have made some additives to it. She does have a mate, she will go crazy with out her mate.

The Vampire side of her she also has a mate but she changes her mate, of course she has a master.

Kyra Delcore:

Real name: Kyra Delcore-Uesugi

Age: 18 (in the story)

Birth Date: September 25 1986

Birth Place: Tokyo

Year: 7th

Creature: Siren (100) Vampire (100)

Master: Unknown

Background: Cousin of Rayne and sister of Eiri Uesugi. She also went to West-Oak school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Friends of: Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Natalie, Quatre, Rayne, Draco Malfoy, Damien, and Zak

Enemies: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley

Mate: Read the Story!

Siren part of her she sings and manipulates and stuff like that. She has a master and will kind of go crazy with out him (or her)

Vampire part of her has a mate but she changes her mate. And has a master

Natalie:

Age: 17

Birth Date: July 15 1987

Birth Place: America, moved to England as a child

Year: 6th

Creature: None

Master: None

Background: She has attended Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry all her 6 years and has been friends with Rayne all her life.

Friends: Rayne, Kyra, Draco Malfoy and rest of Slytherin and Zak

Enemies: Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws

Damien:

Full Name: Damien de Lioncourt

Age: 234 yrs old

Date of Birth: February 14 1770

Birthplace: London

Year: 7th

Creature: Vampire

Master: Lestat

Background: his father is Lestat and was created back in the late 1700's. His father changed him at the age of 17

Friends: Slytherin, Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Quatre, Duo Maxwell, Rayne, Kyra, Natalie, Zak

Enemies: Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws


	6. Talking

talking

After the talent show tryouts that night the four Slytherin's walked down to the Slytherin common room and sat in their spots (Draco and Sybill love seat, Nikki on the chair and Natalie sprawled out on the couch). "So, that was interesting, hey I heard Potter, and the three Weasley's are gonna be performing together at the actual talent show." Said Draco trying to start a conversation with the trio of girls. "Draco, your starting to really get on my nerves with your proper talking… soooooo I am gonna change that." Said Sybill looking to Draco. "How are you gonna do that? My father will kill me if I don't talk like a proper gentlemen." Replied Draco. **Sybill blanches** "Well, your father can just get over it. And if he has anything to say, he can just kiss my ass." Sybill says with a look of if he even dares to say anything. "Sybill, don't be disrespectful, it is Lucius Malfoy we are talking about he might sick his precious dark lord on you." Said Nikki speaking for the first time. "Hey don't put my father down like that, my father is an honorable man!" Said Draco getting up for his seat. "Draco sit down! Y'all need to get along, and right now! Or you will all feel the wrath of my fangs!" Yelled Sybill with her fangs bearing. Draco and Nikki quit arguing that moment and but Draco looked to Sybill frightened. "Shut up Sybill, I ain't scared of you," "Nikki there was no need for that comment you made to Draco. Draco we all know your dad is an honorable man, we may not be able to respect or agree with he decisions but that's getting to a different story." Said Sybill sitting back down. Draco sits down satisfied with what Sybill had just said. "Well since he is scared of what his father is going to say if we might as well as forget to change his proper vocabulary." Says Nikki. **Draco shoots glare to Nikki**. "Don't you two start, I am going to bed you two have pissed me off to no ends and if I don't go to bed one of you will be in the infirmary. Shit I can't go to bed, I am craving blood, see ya'll ijits latter, no fighting now." And with that she opens the nearest window and jumps out of it. "You mean she craves blood like a regular vampire even though she is half Veela?" Asked Draco with surprise. "Yep." Says Natalie adding her five cents.

Sybill sneaks back into her dormitory to find the other three had already gone to bed and she started to walk up the stairs, "Hey, you're just now getting in for feeding? Gosh how hard is it to find food around Hogwarts?" Said Draco coming the rest of the way down the stairs. Sybill turns around and looks at Draco, "If you don't stop sneaking up on me like that, I am going to accidentally hurt you, you have got to stop it Draco, someone has already-" she stopped in mid sentence before she let out anymore. "Has already what? What are you talking about?" Asked Draco. "Just forget it, it was nothing, just don't sneak up on me like that again Draco." She turns back around and starts back up the stairs. "Come back down and sit with me." Says Draco with menace in his voice. She turns around and looks at Draco, "I can't, I got to write my parental units." Said Sybill turning back around and starts up the stairs. "Hey! So we can't talk tonight about this mate thing?" Said Draco looking rather upset about not being able to talk. "I'll write you a letter explaining everything tonight, if you need any other information you can write me asking me what it is you want to know." She says and starts to walk up the stairs again and into her dormitory.

Mom and Dad,

Hey, I hope everything is going good at home, the plan so far is going good, even though things are going kinda hectic because of the fact that Granger is trying to figure me out, and she is a real brainer… she might figure me out, and if she does, I might have to kill her too. About the talent show I was telling you about, I did make it in, I hope you are proud, I will still work hard in my work in school of course but I was gonna be bored until I got the signal to fulfill the secret plan. Mother, father is there anyway you can have Zak transferred here? I really miss him, too much; it's starting to be obnoxious. What in the hell was the point of sending Lestat here? I promise this will end up bad and Voldemort will be pissed if he does find out. Lestat is a traitor you know. He will more than likely tell him if he don't get his way.

Your loving daughter

Sybill

"There that should do it for the parental unit. Now to write Draco." Shed said as she rolled up the parchment and tied and set it aside.

Draco,

Hey, I am gonna try to make this as short as possible. I hope I cover what you are wondering. There isn't much to know, but then again there is a lot to know. My charms go off a lot and that's why you felt a pull to me, also why you felt you had to just kiss me. Ummm… also I can have an urge to kill anyone whom tries to harm you, even if it is your father or I. That about sums it up… if you have other questions or even write me back.

Talk to you later

Sybill

She rolled up the parchment and tied it. She walked over to Jacoby, her snowy white owl and rubbed his head. "Jacoby, take this to Draco, he's here at school. And Mom and Dad. Take the right letters to the write persons. Good Jacoby." And she tied the letters to the birds' out stretched leg and opened the window and let the owl go… then she got dressed for bed and got into her bed.

The next morning she woke up to HIM playing. "What are you two so happy about?" She rolled over and glared at them for waking her. "Well miss I am to good to come in at a decent hour, we are nice and awake at this lovely hour of 1:00 p.m. unlike miss so and so who decides to come in at 3:00 a.m." Said Nikki stopping from her wild, crazy dancing. Sybill rolls back over on her stomach mumbling something about injustice to a vampire who is sleepy and cant get any damn sleep. Just as she gets back to sleep Draco comes bursting into the room, scaring the crap out of Nikki and Natalie and pissing Sybill off to no ends. "What in bloody hell are you doing in here Draco?" Said Sybill sitting up and giving him a death glare. "You have got to get up." Said Draco pulling the blankets off of Sybill. "I don't have to do anything for your information, now GET OUT!" Growls Sybill yanking the covers back from Draco and rolling back onto her stomach. "Yes you do! Father and Mother is here and is wanting to meet you…" Said Draco. Sybill looks up and glares at him, "Tell them to reschedule and comeback another time." Said Sybill putting her head back down. Just then Lucius walks into the dorm and says " I will not, now get up, I wanna meet my future daughter in law." She rolls over again and glares at Lucius. "Who said anything about daughter in law?" She said looking to Draco. "Get up Sybill and get dressed… Lucius she will be down in an hour to meet you and Narcissa." Said Nikki. Draco left with his father to go wait with his mother and father for his mates' grand entry. "Come on Sybill get into the shower, and wash up and we'll pull out some of your – um better clothing." Said Natalie.


End file.
